whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Succubus Club
|price = PDF: $9.00 }} 'The Succubus Club' is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade, and builds upon information established in ''Chicago by Night, including information on hotspots of Chicago nightlife. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Passion of Life :The pain never goes away. Immortality comes with a price, and the full sum must be paid in tears and blood – your own blood, not the blood of victims. This is a horror which cannot be escaped, but can be forgotten, if only briefly. Only in the places of dance and pounding music, where the scent of blood reddens the air, can solace be found. That is why the Kindred gather at the Succubus. That is why they are drawn back. That is why they die there. :The Passion of Death :The Succubus Club'' is a Sourcebook detailing the most notorious nightspots in the Chicago Rack. This book includes not only a complete description of this infamous club, but six complete one-chapter stories, each of them set within its confines. Cainites know of it as a huge and extravagant dance club where mortal vessels are easily obtained, friends and enemies meet and intrigues and plots are hatched. Only a few know of what ancient secrets it contains. The Succubus may well become the central meeting spot for your characters, for so many stories start and end there. It is the nexus of this dark city. It is the place of dreams, the place of nightmares.'' Contents Introduction The book opens with information on the club itself, with maps of each floor. The idea behind The Succubus Club is to appeal to all potential audiences among Chicago's denizens, so it strives to be an active and popular destination for the average young club-goer, while also appealing to yuppies trying to blend with the younger, cooler crowd, as well as punks and gangsters. Most importantly, the club is a popular hangout for Blood dolls. The club is divided into two main areas; the dance floor and the seating area. At the basement level, there is a concert stage with its own, separate dance floor, and also the Labyrinth, a maze of corridors for people to do private things in semi-private (complete with random encounter table). Finally, above the public floors, there is a VIP lounge and catwalk area, with the private offices of the vampire who runs the place located above that. This section also includes character sheets for the manager, Brennon Thornhill, and some long-term staff members, and ends with a list of Chicago Kindred who might be found at the club. The book neglects to mention Helena in any extensive form. Annabelle's Party Annabelle Triabell throws a party in the VIP area of the Succubus Club, but a series of gaffes orchestrated by one of Lodin's lieutenants (including things like overly graphic strippers, a hunk of machinery presented as a work of art, or a "brilliant new musical composition" which is just a classic Beethoven symphony upside down), Annabelle is left horribly humiliated and the characters are asked to figure out who messed up the party. Player of Pawns The player characters are requested by Critias to act as living chess pieces in a game against a visiting Ventrue elder from Russia. They quickly discover, however, that when Dmitri's pieces take one of them, they are captured and put in an airtight vault with humans provided as "food", leaving the players to figure out what to do about them. Critias' "queen" informs the remaining players of how to and is pointed at Dmitri's haven, where they must defeat Dmitri's "queen", The Hag, and rescue their compatriots. This exposes what is intended as a deliberate flaw in Dmitri's worldview – he actually thinks that getting captured for being Critias' pawns will make the characters mad at Critias, but not Dmitri (this is intended to illustrate how out-of-touch an elder vampire can be with modern sensibilities). The characters may then intervene (or not) in a direct confrontation between the two elders. This story only involves the Succubus Club inasmuch as the characters are assumed to go there every night and unknowingly walk past Critias and Dmitri playing an actual game of chess, and the story could be easily transported to another city with a couple of different local vampires playing the role of Critias and his "queen". Fundamental Differences Death's Sweet Sting Child's Play Paper Chase Grand Elusion Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1991 releases